


Don't underestimate elves

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark Character, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Past Abuse, Weasley Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, ron is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The lives of Aurora Black and her brother Harry are finally looking up. Aurora is married and couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, their past comes back to bite them. However, they are not going to play Dumbledore's game. The old goat will regret the day that he chose the wrong child.





	1. The idiots

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the hobbit

Looking around at their table in the Greenwood, Aurora Black, formerly Potter, smiled feeling content. She looked up as her brother Harry told another tale of their adventures on their former world. Harry made sure to make the twins older brother James sound as much of an idiot as he was. Her honorary uncle Remus Lupin was talking to Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond about healing magic. The werewolf was very interested in that subject, since it had helped him very much with his "hairy little problem". He would still turn into a wolf, but his transformations were now painless and he would never again be able to turn on the people he cared about

Aurora took a bite from the food that Dobby had prepared for her. While the servants had found it strange to see Dobby in the beginning, they had quickly realised that he made their jobs a little easier. Their guests were all very important people, from Lady Galadriel to Gandalf the Grey. The kind wizard had come instead of Saruman the White, but Aurora didn't mind. To be honest, the white wizard always gave her bad chills down her spine.

But he was very powerful and if anything, she could respect that. All of their guests knew the story of the siblings and to say they were displeased with their former family would be an understatement. They could not believe how two parents would abandon their children like that, in favour of another. Aurora's husband had Legolas from his former marriage, but he would treat any of his children equally. 

Looking at her husband, Aurora smiled and slowly stroked his blonde hair. He caught her hand and kissed her fingertips. It had taken her quite a while to thaw his heart, but it was worth it. Leaning in to give him a kiss, she smiled at hearing her brother pause his tale just to complain about them kissing. It was a shame that she couldn't throw something to him as she used to, but she didn't complain. Resting her head on her husband's shoulder, Aurora couldn't help, but think of how they got here. 

They had been the younger children of James and Lily Potter. Their brother James Jr was a year older than they were. When they were born, a prophecy had been made, that someone would defeat the dark lord Voldemort. Their family had gone into hiding, but Voldemort had found them. He had stunned their parents and tried to kill the twins, who were destined to stop him.

However through some powerful magic, the curse had rebounded and hit Voldemort. But through idiocy of the so called "leader of the light" Albus Dumbledore, everyone thought that James had defeated the dark wizard. James was treated as a hero and the twins were carted off to the Dursleys, so that they wouldn't "distract their saviour". Aurora rolled her eyes at that. 

They had lived at the Dursleys for five years, being abused and treated like slaves, before getting saved by their brother's godfather Sirius Black. He had found them and had taken them in. Going from an abusive family to a loving family, had been quite the adjustment. The twins had clung to each other at first, but with lots of patience, they had become a close family.

When Sirius had found out about the abuse, he was furious and made sure that the Potters would never find the twins again. He had been looking for them ever since he found out what the Potters had done. He had raised them, together with the twins' godfather Remus Lupin. The two men had made sure the twins were safe and happy. After a while, Remus and Sirius had gotten married in a private ceremony.

At 11 years old, the two siblings had gone to Hogwarts. Harry had been sorted into Slytherin, while Aurora had gone to Ravenclaw. The next few years had gone by, dodging their former family, who had let the fame go to their heads and had pretty much become, as Aurora's friend Luna put it: "rich bullies". They also had to put up with Dumbledore, who was clearly convinced that the Potters could do no wrong and everyone from Slytherin was evil. Unfortunately, a lot of people thought so, giving James his bullying free way. Being in Ravenclaw, Aurora only noticed the bullying of her brothers' house. Harry however, had felt the full brunt of it.  

At the end of almost every year, Dumbledore put up a test for their so called "saviour". Aurora and Harry always tried to stop them, but ended up solving the test, while James Jr got all credit. Only the two siblings, Sirius and Remus knew the truth. At the end of fourth year, Voldemort had returned and Dumbedore and his cronies found out who the twins really were. They immediately started to try and force them to return to the Potters. They had refused and stayed with Sirius and Remus.

At the end of sixth year, their cousin Draco had heard of a plan to take the magic from the twins and force it into James Jr. After hearing that, Sirius and Remus knew that it wasn't safe there anymore for the two children. After a tearful farewell to their family and their true friends they left. Using an ancient spell, Aurora and Harry were transported to another world, together with Remus. Sirius and the Malfoys stayed behind to keep an eye on the idiots. The Malfoys had given them Dobby to help.  

There they met a lot of people and found a new home close to The Greenwood. There Aurora had met her husband: Thranduil, king of The Greenwood. They had bonded over several things they had in common, including favouring peace over fighting and their shared love for books, reading and wine. They had married a few years later, Harry and Remus giving her away.

The Valar had granted Aurora and Harry the rare gift of immortality. Aurora looked down and put her hand on her stomach. It seemed like The Valar had granted her another gift. One to be cherished forever. Aurora caught the eye of Galadriel and the Lady gave her a knowing smile. ' _Of course she knows_.' Aurora thought smiling back at the wise female elf. They had become good friends over the years

The peace was disturbed, when a loyal servant came to their table. "My king, there is a group of people who are demanding to see the lord Black and Queen Aurora." .The servant told them. "They are here, aren't they?" Harry asked, looking at Remus. The werewolf sniffed the air and nodded. The two siblings looked at each other. They knew this day would come, but had hoped that there was a small chance of it never happening. 

Looking at her husband, she gave him a panicked look. He understood immediately and his expression grew serious. Grabbing her hand, he looked at their guests, who had all understood the message too. Gandalf was frowning, Lady Galadriel had her mouth in a thin, disapproving line and even Lord Elrond was making his displeasure shown, something that he rarely did.

Thranduil kept his anger in, nodding to the servant to go and get their "guests". The servant bowed and left. In the time that he was gone, both Aurora and Thranduil stood up, some of the guests and Legolas moved closer to Aurora and her brother. The guards also moved closer. They all cared for the siblings and would protect them from anything, even their former family.

Before the "guests" arrived, Thranduil moved to stand in front of his wife, hiding her from view. Legolas doing the same to Harry. Remus hid himself in a small doorway. The "guests" were the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, "the pink toad" Delores Umbridge, Dumbledore, the three Weasleys and the three potters. Aurora took a peak from behind her husband and almost screamed in fury.

The idiots had a bound Sirius with them. Her brother felt her anger and tried to calm her down from behind Legolas. He hoped Moony wouldn't do something stupid. The idiots looked at the Elves in barely disguised awe. The elves however were looking at the idiots in displeasure or anger. Sirius looked around with a bit of fear. He hoped his husband and pups were somewhere safe.

"May I ask what a strange group of travelers, such as yourselves are doing in my kingdom? And also why one of you is bound?" Thranduil spoke up, the coldness of his face reflected in his voice. After a few seconds, Dumbledore himself spoke up. "Your majesty, we came from another world to get some of our children back. Their parents are very worried, you see." Dumbledore explained.

He gestured towards the Potters, who tried to look worried and failed completely. Thranduil raised a brow, unconvinced. He looked at the group coldly. "If they are so worried, then how did the children get here in the first place? And you haven't answered my second question." He asked, making sure his disbelief and irritation was heard. The old man thought for a minute, clearly making up a lie.

"It was all a slight misunderstanding. We wanted to do a small ritual with them, ensuring that their brother could meet his destiny and defeat a terrible dark lord. It was all for the greater good. But escaping my watchful eye, the children had turned dark and have escaped with the help of this man here. They were accompanied by a werewolf. I'm afraid that they could cause havoc in your kingdom." The old goat said, trying to manipulate the king. 

Remus trembled from where he was hidden. They kidnap his husband and now they try to lie to Aurora's husband. He was so glad that the king already knew the truth. Thranduil could feel his wife shaking behind him with anger. Subtly, he reached back to squeeze her arm, reassuring that he was there to protect her and that she was not going anywhere.

He saw the man who had adopted his wife look around in actual worry. "Mithrandir, get Mr. Black and keep him with you. I'll talk to him later" He ordered, looking at the idiots to see if they noticed the purposefully made mistake. After all, how did he know Sirius his name? The idiots did not notice. Sirius did. He gave the king a funny look as he was led to safety.

Gandalf took Sirius over from the rest and pulled him to where he and the elves were standing. Now that Sirius was safe, Thranduil decided to show that he knew everything. "That ritual you were talking about. Did it involve the children getting stripped of their magic, rendering them powerless?" The king asked, a hint of a growl in his voice. He barely hid a smirk at seeing the idiots startle, clearly not expecting him to know that.

"Now, what are you doing here? And this time, you better tell the truth." He growled, one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other still behind him. Dumbledore sighed, knowing he had to tell the truth. "There is a prophecy. It said someone was destined to save our world. We thought it was young James over here, but we were wrong. The twins were the ones who defeated the dark lord and now we need their help in saving our world, but Sirius hid them away, together with Remus" He tried to sound sorry, but didn't manage it. 

Suddenly, the old man's eyes started to twinkle. "But maybe there is another way, you could help us. Maybe you could bond yourself to miss Weasley over here. I'm sure a marriage to a powerful king like yourself would enlighten the people and give them hope. It is not like you are already married, of course." Dumbledore offered, gesturing towards the female Weasley. Her eyes, as well as her mother's and brother's eyes filled with greed at the idea of marrying Thranduil. The Elves and Gandalf all looked at them like they had grown a second head.

Lord Elrond stood up. "First, you allow two children to be abused and when they are finally free and happy, you do your best to ruin it, just because they refuse to listen to you. You are all revolting." The wise elf was usually very kind, but after hearing what the siblings had gone through, he refused to show them that kindness. He had been willing to give them a chance, but seeing that they didn't regret their actions, he gave up. 

Umbridge spoke up in her annoying voice. "Well it was their own fault. They should have listened to their superiors." Molly Weasley nodded in agreement. "Indeed, they should have listened to Dumbledore. He knows what's best for the world. But that filthy man has corrupted them against the light and their family." She spat, pointing towards Sirius. Dumbledore held up his hand. "Now calm down. Just tell us where the children are and we'll take them back and be gone."

Legolas raised a brow. "What if they do not want to come with you and want to stay here?" He asked, knowing that the siblings would rather die, than go with the idiots." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid that they have no choice, my boy." Legolas raised an eyebrow at that informal way of address. While not as regal as his father, he was still a prince. Dumbledore continued, ignoring the raised eyebrow.

"Cornelius and I have a magical order for them to come back and help us fight the war. Once the war is over, they'll be rewarded and given a place in our world, together with their adoptive fathers. It's all for the greater good." As soon As he said "place", Aurora looked at her brother. They knew exactly the place he meant: the prison Azkaban. So that was his plan. Letting them defeat Voldemort and then throw them away again. This time forever. Looking into the mind of James Sr, she saw that weren't going to throw Sirius there, but kill him. This was the last straw

Aurora growled and stepped into the light. "In. Your. Dreams. You old goat." She bit out. Harry and Remus came out too. Remus standing in front of the siblings and growling at his former friends. Aurora saw the shock on all the faces, but mixed with different emotions. Shock and anger on the faces of the idiots and shock and relief on the face of Sirius. 

She felt her husband put a protective arm around her waist. She immediately leaned into his touch. She saw the female Weasley following the action with jealous eyes. She smiled and bowed mockingly, before turning serious. The idiots tried to come closer, but Legolas aimed an arrow at them, the guards partly pulling out their swords, warning them to not come any closer.

Looking at Dumbledore, Aurora glared at him. "Give us ONE good reason to go with you" She growled. Before Dumbledore could answer, her former mother stepped forward. "Aurora sweetie. We're really sorry for how we treated you. We just want you to come home. Once you defeat Voldemort, we can be the family you always wanted. Just come home." She pleaded, holding out her hand. The twins just looked at her coldly. 

"Why should we help the people who threw us away like thrash? Why should we stick our necks out for the people who never did the same for us? Even now you are telling me to do something for you and once we have done that, you'll go back to James and put us in prison for being dark. Don't think I don't know EXACTLY which place you were talking about." Seeing them flinch, she smiled dryly.

"You do not care about us. You never did. You just want to keep being famous for being the parents of the saviours. Well, guess what? You never were and you never will be. Dad and pops are the only parents we need." Aurora growled. "And don't think I don't know about your plan to kill them. In case it is not clear enough for you, read my lips: I. Hate. You." Aurora finished angrily. She felt her husband rub soothing circles on her back, whispering comforting words into her ear. She turned around and walked into his embrace. 

Seeing his sister was preoccupied, Harry stepped forward. He saw them shoot hopeful looks to him, but he was quick to crush their hopes. "Don't look at me, I'm not going to do your dirty work for you. There's only one old wizard in weird clothing that we listen to and that's Gandalf. No offense, sir." Harry added. Gandalf smiled, before turning back to glare at the intruders. _'It really says a lot if even Gandalf doesn't like them.'_ Harry thought.

Harry sighed. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to live at the Dursleys, trying to get by every day. Sleeping in a cupboard. Getting barely enough food. Being treated worse than a house elf. Even when dad and Remus adopted us, it took us a while for us to learn that we didn't need to sneak food to our rooms." Harry sneered. We are happy here. We belong here. So do not look at me or her for your little pest problem. You had your chance and you blew it." He finished, glaring at the idiots. 

Fudge had to give one last try. "But if you do not help us, then who will save our world and our people?" He tried to get on their guilt, but they wouldn't have it. Aurora turned around and glared. "Oh I don't know. YOU'RE the so called leader of the wizarding world. That's YOUR job. So YOU figure it out." She stated coldly. Legolas stepped forward. "You did not get what you came for, now leave or I'll have guards escort you out." He said. Legolas liked his stepmother and he hated to see her upset. As Legolas turned around, they heard the youngest Potter mutter something. 

"Why do we need a bunch of freaks, anyway?" Aurora stiffened, bad memories of the Dursleys resurfacing. Thranduil held her even tighter to his chest, while shooting his deadliest glare at them. But before he could say something, the human wizards and Gandalf all used their magic to throw the idiots back. Everyone had their weapons out and ready. "Guards! Make sure these people are put into a cell and that I do not see their faces for the next century!" Thranduil ordered. The guards listened and they took the idiots outside. 

Suddenly bracelets appeared on the now prisoner's arms. Dobby popped in. "Dobby put on magic blocks on the idiots master." The little creature squeaked, his big eyes looking at the prisoners angry for hurting his mistress. He snapped his fingers and Sirius was freed. Harry and Thranduil nodded and looked as the idiots were dragged away. Harry couldn't help, but wave mockingly as some of the idiots tried to beg for their help. 

A few minutes after as they were gone, Aurora stepped out of her husband's arms and ran to Sirius, hugging him. He hugged her back, holding her as tightly as he could. She stepped away after a few minutes and let Harry hug their adoptive father. After a few minutes, both she and Remus finally joined them, making it one big hug.

Once everyone had calmed down, Legolas asked the most important question; "What do we do now with them?" Looking at everyone, it was Aurora who answered. "I don't care, but I don't want them here. I want to live in peace and them being here just gives me stress." She told them. Galadriel nodded. "I agree. Those people being here will not do anyone good." She replied.

"So, what do we do then?" Harry asked, standing close to Sirius, both he and Aurora unwilling to let him go. Turning around and seeing her brother and stepson, Aurora suddenly got an idea. "I have an idea, but I need some time to plan it. But now, I just want to retire for the evening." She said, standing up. Everyone else stood up too and bowed to her. She bowed back and told Remus that Sirius was allowed to stay in his room and not to be too loud, as the room was close to theirs and Harry's. Both men became as red as a tomato, while everyone laughed. With that settled, she and Thranduil went to their own rooms. 

Arriving at their rooms, Thranduil helped his wife get ready for bed, before doing the same to himself. Sitting on the bed, Aurora couldn't help, but admire him. Sometimes, she still wondered when she would be pulled away from this beautiful dream and wake up, back in her cupboard at the Dursleys. Feeling a hand on her cheek, Aurora realised that she had been lost in thought.

Looking up at her husband's loving gaze, she leaned into his hand. Only she could see this side of him. He smiled. "You had that look again." He told her. Seeing her confused gaze, he explained. "The look that you have, when you have trouble believing that this is not a dream." She smiled and kissed him. They pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other, just enjoying a moment of peace. 

After several seconds, Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what that idea was?" Aurora smiled a smile full of cunning and mischief. "No, but don't worry, my love. If everything goes right, we will never have to see those idiots again." Her smile became softer and he nodded, accepting her answer. After that, they both climbed into bed and went to sleep. Aurora was resting her head on her husband's chest, his arms around her and a smile still on her lips.


	2. The challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora has issued a challenge for the idiots. If they win, she and Harry will go with them to defeat voldemort. If they lose, they have to solve the problem on their own. However, despite having been sorted in Ravenclaw, Aurora is a true Slytherin and has a few tricks up her sleeves. But what happens when one of the prisoners goes too far?

Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or Harry potter

Thranduil P. O. V

The next few days, my wife was busy with both catching up with her adoptive father and putting her plan together. I heard that she ordered servants to get the strongest mortal ale that they could find and as many barrels full of it. I was wondering what her plan was. Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir had come to us, worried that her plan would be dangerous. Aurora had assured them that the only thing that would be wounded, was their pride.

This satisfied them, but it didn't satisfy me. I was worried. I knew that my wife was smart, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing her. After I lost my first wife, I swore that I would never love again, but then I met her. She looked through my mask and when I tried to push her away, she stayed by my side. She had melted my heart and I knew I wouldn't survive if she left. 

I felt a soft hand on my cheek, disrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw my beautiful wife looking at me with a soft smile. "It's time." She whispered, before kissing me. Kissing her always felt like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from. She pulled away and told me to get the prisoners, while she got our guests. I nodded and she left. I turned to the nearest guards. "Go and get the... prisoners." I ordered. I barely caught myself, before I said idiots. It was clear that spending time Aurora and Harry had influenced me.

I shook my head as Aurora came back in with Legolas, Harry, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir. Everyone looked both excited and nervous at the same time and I knew that I had the very same feeling in my heart. Aurora returned to my side and grabbed my hand, just as the guards came in with the prisoners. The group was in shackles and wearing the cuffs that Dobby had given them. From the corner of my eye, I could see the little creature watching as well. Even he wanted to know what his mistress was planning.

Aurora and I stepped forward, pulling all the attention towards us. Aurora took a deep breath, her face a cold mask. "I have had a few days to think about the situation. You want me and my brother to help with a problem that apparently even "the greatest wizard since Merlin" can not fix. Bit off more than you can chew, Dumbledore?" She finished taunting. There were a few grumbles, but those were quickly silenced by the guards poking them. Aurora continued. "However, Harry and I really do not want to leave this place, nor do I want to leave the only man I've ever loved." I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

I saw the young man with red hair looking at us with eyes full of hatred, greed and jealousy. Aurora spoke up again. "And this is why I came up with an idea. I offer a challenge: you will choose a challenger and that challenger has to do a task. We will go with you if the challenger succeeds, but we stay if the challenger loses. The choice is yours." She finished, leaving the prisoners to argue among themselves. I held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. She squeezed my hand again, trying to reassure me that she was not going anywhere. 

The prisoners stopped talking and Dumbledore stepped forward. "We accept the offer and choose Ron Weasley as our challenger." The man with red hair stepped forward and leered at Aurora. "I will win that task and once you come home with us, I'll show you what a real man is." I growled lowly at him and replaced my hand from hers to her waist, glaring at the man. Aurora kissed me on the cheek, calming me down slightly. Looking back at the prisoners, she simply motioned her head to follow her and walked down the stairs, taking me with her. Our friends and allies kept a barrier between us and the prisoners.

We arrived at the room, where all the party's and feasts were held. Dozens of barrels and goblets were in the room, waiting to be used, with several servants waiting to help. Aurora turned back around. "Your task Mr. Weasley.... is to beat my husband King Thranduil, in a drinking contest." She revealed smirking.  My eyes widened as I finally understood.

While I usually did not participate in drinking contests, I was willing to make an exception for now. I looked at our friends and allies and saw that they also understood. Mithrandir was coughing to hide his chuckles, Lord Elrond and Mr. Lupin were smirking, Lady Galadriel's smile was beaming and Harry and Legolas had to turn around, because they were laughing so hard. Only Mr. Black looked confused, but I saw Mr. Lupin lean over to explain. 

While I had been looking at the reaction from our friends, I had missed Mr. Weasley bragging about how easy it was. I hid a smirk. He had no idea. Both Mr. Weasley and I sat down at the table, while Aurora explained the rules, wile she sat down next to me.  "No spilling, no throwing ale over your shoulder, no magic... Oops sorry, no one is allowed to take over and the last one standing wins." I hid a smirk again and heard several chuckles at Aurora mocking the prisoners.

Finally, she told us to start and I took my first sip. I was surprised at the weak taste, but then I remembered that Aurora had asked for strong MORTAL ale. The kind that had very little effect on elves and even then only after a lot of drinking. I looked at my beautiful and intelligent wife, my smirk hidden by my goblet. She gave a hidden smirk back, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. 

Quite a bit of time passed. Mr Weasley became more drunk with every goblet, his comments getting more and more disgusting. The only reason that I hadn't attacked him yet, was because of Aurora having one arm around my waist and holding my free hand with the other, playing with my fingers. I knew that I was not the only one angry, as I had seen my son and several guards hold back Harry, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin quite a few times.

I saw that Mr. Weasley was about to pass out, so I decided to taunt them a bit. Raising my hand, I put on a confused face. "I feel something..." I said. Everyone looked at me,  my wife and friends with surprised and confused faces, the prisoners with hopeful faces. " A slight tingling in my fingers. I think the drink is affecting me." I continued, looking at Aurora. She looked worried for a second, but calmed down when she saw me giving her a tiny smirk.

Mr. Weasley laughed, standing up. "What did I say? That bloody elf can't hold his liquor...." He didn't say anything after that, as he fell over the bench backwards and passed out. I smirked at the body and looked at my wife. "Game over." I said, remembering something that she had said once. She beamed her beautiful smile at me and kissed me. I kissed her as long as I could, showing her every bit of happiness and relief that I felt. I finally pulled away and looked at our cheering allies. The prisoners looked sad, but I didn't find it in my heart to care. They tried to take my wife from me and I would never forgive that

My son approached us. "Very nice act at the end there, Ada. Do you mind if I use it at times?" He asked with a laugh. I shook my head. "Of course not, my son. As long as you do not enter unfair drinking competitions too many times." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled, before going to hug Aurora, who was occupied by her proud brother and fathers. All of our friends and allies came to congratulate us and to praise Aurora on her idea.

The prisoners were almost forgotten, except by the guards. When everyone was talking amongst themselves, I turned to my beautiful, intelligent wife and smiled at her. I took her in my arms and was about to kiss her again, when I saw something coming at her at high speed. I pushed her away without even thinking, just before I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. Looking down at the knife sticking out of my skin, I looked back up and saw Weasley looking triumphant. 

I fell to my knees, just as Aurora ran up to me and caught me. She kept shouting my name, but it sounded from very far away, like I was underwater. I was vaguely aware of the commotion around me, but the most important thing was the beautiful face in front of me. I weakly raised my hand and cupped her cheek. She held my wrist and turned her face into my hand, her eyes filling with tears. I simply smiled at her. She was safe and that's all that I cared about. I closed my eyes and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part two. one more chapter to go. I don't know why, but I really liked the idea of Legolas quoting his father in Lord of the rings. Read and review, see you next time  
> P. S. Please don't kill me because of the clifhanger


	3. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots have gone too far and now the Greenwood is in uproar. With her husband in a coma, how far is Aurora willing to go to get revenge?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the hobbit. 

Aurora P. O. V

I stumbled around, trying not to lose my footing in the loose, uneven ground. My husband was in a coma. The healers were there just in time to save his life. It were the scariest hours in my life and considering the things that I have experienced already, that's saying something. Legolas has been taking care of the kingdom with the help of Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Even Gandalf helped where he could.

Until today, I had never left my husband's side and now I did, but it wasn't to go to sleep or eat something, as my family hoped. The idiots hurt the man I love. They were going to pay! I put a hand on my stomach. The dagger that Weasley threw, was meant for me. My husband protected me. I could have lost my baby. I could still lose my husband, without him knowing that he was going to be a father again. 

I frantically rubbed the tears in my eyes away. This was not the time to be sentimental. I looked around the huge room, hoping my "friend" was here. Between my arrival here and my marriage to Thranduil, I travelled Middle-Earth a lot. During one of my travels, I accidentally found myself here, to come face- to-face with the only inhabitant of this place. He wanted to kill me at first for trespassing, but I somehow managed to make a deal with him. He would let me live and I would put up a few wards that made sure that he would be left alone. The wards had to be redone every year, so every year, I had to come back and rebuild them. As a thank you, I was allowed to borrow a few books from the library.

Looking around and not seeing anything, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I put my hands close to my mouth. "HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO. ANYONE HERE?!" I bellowed as loud as I could. For a few seconds, there was only silence. Then, a mountain that was close to me started to move. I looked up and saw the giant head of my "friend".

He looked at me, first angry that I had disturbed his sleep, but then he looked confused and a bit suspicious. "Well, if it isn't Her Majesty: Queen Aurora. What are you doing here, hmm? It's not time yet." His deep, rumbling voice questioned. I stood still, trying to stay strong. "I know it's not, but I need your help." This got his attention. "You need my help? Well, this is new. And for what do you need my supposed help, if I may ask?" I took a deep breath, before starting to explain the situation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived back at the palace and immediately went back to the healing rooms. I walked in and saw that my husband was still in the same condition as before. I sighed, before jumping, as another voice was heard. "And where did you go to, young lady?" Dad asked, making me jump. I turned around, seeing him stand close to the door. I just looked at him with dead eyes. "Somewhere." I answered his question, before resuming my place at my husband's side.

Dad followed me. "I just don't understand pup. You didn't leave your husband for days and suddenly, you just leave without warning for a few hours. We're worried about you Aurora. Me, Remus, Harry, Legolas, your other elven friends. We just want to make sure that you're alright." Dad pleaded. I sighed deeply. "I know and I appreciate your concern, but how can I be alright with my husband unconscious and unresponsive? I always wanted someone to love me, the way you and papa love each other. I finally found someone, but those bastards try to ruin it. The worst part is that until Thranduil wakes up, they're succeeding!" I started to cry, all the stress and fear of the past few days, finally bursting out.

Dad embraced me and started to stroke my hair. "Ssshhhh. It's alright, Aurora. You know, I didn't know your husband very well yet, but I heard that he is very strong and Remus told me that he truly loves and cares about you. He will be fine, little one, but we need to keep up hope. If we lose hope, then the idiots WILL win, understand?" He asked me. I slowly nodded in answer.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I calmed down. Dad pulled back a bit, wiping away my tears. "I'm going to get you something to eat and you WILL eat, young lady, alright?" I nodded and he left. I looked at my unconscious husband, wondering if he had heard anything. People always said that comatose people still heard everyting around them, they just couldn't respond. 

I held my husband's hand, gripping it as tightly as I dared. "Please wake up, My love. Your subjects miss you. Your son misses you. I miss you. I love you so much. Nothing is the same without you." I pleaded, tears in my eyes. I put my free hand on my stomach. "I wanted to tell you that you're going to be a father again, but I never got a chance to. Please, My love. Don't leave your child fatherless. Come back to me." I said, my voice breaking

I kissed his unresponsive lips, a small part of me hoping for a fairy tale miracle. I looked back up, but nothing had changed. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I crawled in bed next to him. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. That sound was the only thing that was keeping me sane. I slowly closed my eyes, growing tired. "Please come back to me." I whispered, before falling asleep.

When I woke up, it was already dark outside. There was a small plate with warm food on the bedside table, no doubt left there by my dad. Slowly, my other senses started to work again. I suddenly was aware of long, cool fingers carefully stroking my hair and a voice softly humming an unfamiliar, elvish lullaby into my ear. Lifting my head up slightly, I saw two blue eyes looking back at me with love and warmth. "Hello, My Queen. My beautiful Queen." He whispered.

I started to cry again,  kissing his face a dozen times over. He shushed me, before gently gripping my face and kissing me on the lips. I put in all the emotions I felt in that kiss: sadness, relief, happiness and every emotion I had felt over the past few days. He pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes, resting his forehead against mine. He looked down, putting his hand on my slightly round stomach. "Is it true, My love? Are you with child?" He asked, his eyes filing with tears. I just nodded, forgetting how to speak. He kissed me again, putting all his joy in the kiss. I returned it with just as much emotion.

I pulled back and smiled, wiping away the lonely tear that was rolling over his cheek. I put my head back on his chest. He resumed stroking my hair. I almost fell back asleep, when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Legolas poked his head in. He was about to say something, when he saw that his father was awake. He immediately walked towards us. "Ada, you're awake!" He said happily, before carefully hugging him. I moved away a bit, giving them space. Legolas had been just as stressed and fearful as I had been, scared that he would lose his only family. He deserved a few seconds with his father

After a while, Legolas pulled back, quickly wiping away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. "I'll just tell everyone you are awake and to leave you alone for the rest of the evening." We nodded in thanks. He smiled at us, squeezed his father's hand one more time and left. Thranduil looked at me. "Why is my son visiting so late in the day?" He asked. I smiled as told him how Legolas had done a great job of ruling the kingdom. He was happy to hear that. I put my head down again and fell into a undisturbed sleep. 

The next few days were a bit difficult. My husband had the opinion that now he was awake, he could go back to work. Legolas and I blocked him on that. I had to sit on him once, just to prevent him getting up. He finally admitted defeat after several minutes and got more rest, as long as I was at his side. Everyone was very happy that he was awake and on his way to become healthy again.

A week after he woke up, he, Legolas, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Harry, dad, papa and I got together to discuss the idiots. We all agreed that they would never give up on taking Harry and I away. Weasley aimed a dagger at me with the intent to kill, committing treason. His family and Granger had loudly agreed with his actions, saying it should've hit me. We decided that they had to die and Dumbledore too. He was too dangerous.

Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf were reluctant at first, but knew that there was no other option. This was our kingdom. I also told I was pregnant and that Weasley could've killed us both. Dad, papa and Harry were furious. We had to stop them from doing the deed themselves The question was: how were they going to die? Legolas suggested beheading, but Thranduil disagreed. "He wanted to kill my wife and unborn child. A punishment like that would be too quick." He said, keeping an arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder, reminding him that I was safe and sound. "Well, does someone have a better idea?" Harry asked. I raised my hand. Everyone looked at me with surprise.

I smiled. "As you all know, after we arrived here, I travelled a lot. I wanted to know this world. During one of those travels, I found myself in a bit of a situation. I accidentally woke up a very powerful creature. He at first wanted to kill me, but I managed to make a deal with him." I saw them all looking panicked and felt Thranduil tightening his grip on me. "Why did you never tell me?" He asked softly, looking very pale. I sighed softly and cupped his cheek.

"This was before we married and I didn't want you to panic. Besides, I've been in worse situations." He didn't look happy or convinced, but nodded anyway. I turned back towards the others. "The deal was that he would let me live and I would make sure he was left alone." I explained. Everyone looked a bit more calm at this. "So you are saying that you have an alliance with this creature?" Lord Elrond asked.

I shook my head. "I wouldn't exactly call it an alliance, considering my "friend" is very unpredictable and only cares about himself. Besides he can be as smart as Sherlock Holmes at times." I saw the elves look confused at that. I shook my head. "It's a reference to our world, never mind. Our relationship is really nothing more that me making sure that people leave him alone and he will leave us alone. That is pretty much it. But a few days ago, I went to him to ask his help." I told them. Dad suddenly looked understanding. "That's why you suddenly left that day." He exclaimed. I nodded. "He has agreed to help me get rid of the idiots" I said. My brother looked suspicious. "And what does this "friend" get in return?" He asked. I smirked and answered simply. "A meal."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We landed on solid ground, with dad, papa and Harry helping me transport such a big group. The group consisted of the idiots, elves of the royal guard and my husband. Thranduil was well enough to leave bed for a few hours, but I was reluctant to take him with us. He finally convinced me, but I kept a close eye on him. He took a few deep breaths, with me supporting him. Everyone looked at the giant halls in awe. I saw my husband beginning to panic, the minute that he recognised the place. I hugged him to calm him down. "Trust me." I whispered in his ear. He sighed and nodded, but he kept me close.

I walked a bit to my left and smirked at what I saw. I turned back at the group. "You once said that you wanted your reward, Dumbledore Granger, Weasleys. Here is your reward." I dramatically waved my hand behind me. The guards pulled the idiots forward, with my family following. I could see the shock and greed in the eyes of the idiots at the mountains and mountains of gold spreading out over enormous room. "Welcome to Erebor." I said cheerfully. With a wave of my hand, the shackles of the idiots, except those from Dobby, fell off. With another wave, the idiots found themselves standing on the gold. They wasted no time in getting as much gold as they could.

I felt Thranduil pulling at my arm. "We need to leave! Now!" He insisted. I stayed calmly in my place, dad asking him why. My husband looked at him. " Well, because of...." He trailed off at the look that I gave him. Understanding dawned on him. I smiled, before putting my fingers in my mouth and whistling sharply. The idiots paused and looked up, before looking down in panic as the ground underneath them began to shake.

Once again, the giant head of my "friend" rose above the mountains of gold. Everyone looked at him in fear and shock, except me. I simply smiled and waved. "Hello Smaug." I greeted him. He smirked at me, before looking at the people standing on "his" gold. "Are these the so called "idiots" that you told me about?" He asked, hunger in his eyes. I nodded, putting up wards so that the idiots did not escape. "Yup. These are them. Have fun and try not to get food poisoning. Byyyyeee." I said cheerfully, turning to leave.

Then I heard Dumbledore call me. "Aurora, wait! The old goat said frantically. I turned back to them. "Yes?" I asked nonchalantly. The idiots looked like they were about to pass out. "You can not leave us here as a sacrifice!" Dumbledore shouted. My face grew cold. "Like you left us at the Dursleys? Like you left us to be abused? You will find that I can leave you here Dumbledore." I spat

You and your pawns tried to hurt me and the people I care about and I'm sick of it. Mercy is usually not in my nature, especially if it concerns you." I smirked at him, showing that I meant every word. Thranduil knew that I was not exactly light in magic and life, but he loved me anyway. Dumbledore tried one last thing. "If you leave us here, the wizarding world is doomed." He pleaded, trying to manipulate me one last time.

I wasn't moved. "Then maybe you should have thought of that, before you tried to take us away from our true home. And I really don't care about the wizarding world, except for a few people. They can all go to hell if you ask me. You really shouldn't have tried to manipulate me, Dumbledore. I'm done with you" I turned to Smaug, who was watching our conversation, very amused. "As I said: have fun." I gave the Weasleys, Granger and Dumbledore one last look, before turning around. I grabbed the hands of the people I cared about and apparated away, just as I felt the heat of dragon fire on my back. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later:_

Harry and I walked into the manor, on our guard. With the help of Gandalf, we had managed to make a portal back to the wizarding world. We took the remaining idiots back and had written a letter to Riddle, asking for a meeting. He had accepted and told us where to meet. We walked into the room and saw all the death eaters sitting at the table, Riddle at the head. "Well, if it isn't the former Potters. Step in front of the table."

We did so, recognising Lucius and our former potions professor,  Severus Snape. "So tell me, why did the children, who are destined to defeat me, wanted to meet with me?" Riddle asked us. I stepped forward. "Because if we were to fight you, it would mean that we care about the wizarding world and we don't." I told the dark lord. He looked a bit more interested at that. "Oh really?  And what does your great leader Dumbledore think of that?" He asked us.

I snorted loudly. "Considering that I helped Dumbledore become dragon food a few days ago, I don't give a crap about way he thinks." I said darkly. That got the attention of everyone. "Dumbledore is dead?!" A crazy looking woman asked. I recognised her as Bellatrix Lestrange. I nodded. "Oh yes. He's on his way to become dragon dung now." I said cheerfully.

Riddle sat up straight. "Alright, you have my interest. What do you want? He asked. I straightened my back. "For the past few years, Harry and I have lived in a place far away. We lived in peace until the idiots of the light side found us and tried to take us back. One of them tried to kill me and hurt someone I love. Here's where them being Dragon food comes in." I said and I heard a few laugh.

All Harry and I want to say is that if you let us leave with a few witches and wizards of no consequence to you and a part of our gold and if you leave us in peace forever, you can have the wizarding world." I offered. Riddle looked interested. "Who are these witches and wizards?" He asked. I shrugged. "Just some friends of ours. Most of them are muggleborn, so you get rid of them anyway." Riddle stood up and walked to us. "So if I let you leave with some mudbloods and leave you alone for the rest of your lives, I get the wizarding world." I nodded. Riddle smirked and held out his hand. I shook it and we nodded, no words needed. Nodding at Severus and Lucius, Harry and I left. 

The next few days, we gathered the witches and wizards that we wanted to take with us. Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Luna and her father, Susan Bones and her aunt Amelia. Some of them protested that they just couldn't leave the wizarding world, but after showing them what Dumbledore and Weasley had done, those protests quickly fell away. We landed back in the Greenwood, where my husband gave them permission to stay there as long as they liked (I may have persuaded him a bit). Harry married Luna, who also became immortal. Sirius and Remus were granted immortality too.

Some of the witches and wizards took off into the world, after I warned them not to go inside The Lonely Mountain. Some stayed with us. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It was one of the few times that I saw my husband cry with other people in the room. We called her Celebel Sapphira, one name from each world. Legolas was ecstatic to be a big brother. Harry was an enthusiastic uncle. Dad moaned about how he was too young to be a grandfather. We all laughed at that

One night as I laid in bed, having just fed our daughter, Thranduil laid down next to me, one arm around my waist and the other holding his child. I laid my head on his shoulder, both of us looking at our baby. "You know you have to explain to Smaug that you can not rebuild those wards now." My husband whispered, careful not to wake up our daughter. I nodded. "Yes,  I know, but come on, my love. Who would be stupid enough to try and reclaim that mountain?" We both smiled and went to bed. However, I had to take back those words, when a company, led by Thorin Oakenshield came knocking.

After the battle of the Five Armies and after the dark lord of this world who was named Sauron, was defeated, peace retumed. Harry and Luna got a few children. Thranduil and I had three other children: Aradion Remus, Cenir Orion and Amariel Violet. We were never bothered by the wizarding world ever again. I lived happily with my family for many, many years. The start of my life was as black as the night, but sometimes a pawn can become a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everybody. Here is the last chapter. I may do a epilogue set in the hobbit timeline, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you liked it. Read and review. See you next time


	4. You are my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even witches have self esteem issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No bashing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or Harry potter

Aurora P. O. V

I pace around in the grand hall that served as the "living room". If only the Dursleys could see where I lived now, they would get heart attacks. I smile dryly at the thought for a moment, before worry took over my mind once more. After my daughter's birth, I had been very weak in both body and magic. A lot of my magic and energy had gone into keeping my baby safe.

Because of this, I had been unable to restore the wards at the mountain. The company of Thorin Oakenshield had quickly taken advantage of this and had stormed in, despite several people warning them that it was a very bad idea. They had awoken Smaug, who angrily laid waste to a nearby town of men, before being killed by one of them with a black arrow.

Now that the dragon was dead, Thranduil had taken his entire army and had gone towards the mountain to retrieve something of value. He had ordered me to stay behind in Mirkwood, with Harry, dad and pops looking after me and Celebel. Fortunately, I had made many friends in the animal kingdom during my stay, including several kinds of birds who kept me up to date.

However, they had told me of a massive battle in front of Erebor. Dwarves, men, elves and orcs all met on the battlefield, wanting to claim the mountain for its gold and position. They told me that the orcs had been defeated with the help from the wise eagles and Beorn. Unfortunately, they couldn't tell me of my husband's fate, which resulted in my current situation.

"Don't worry, pup. Your husband will be just fine." Dad says, holding my baby and bouncing her on his knee. We are still waiting to hear her first word. I look at him and smile. "Yeah, you're probably right. Do you mind entertaining Cel for a while longer? I'm gonna get some fresh air." I ask him. He shrugs. "Sure sweetie. Do you want anyone to come with you?" He asks concerned.

I shake my head. "No thank you. I'm just going to the gardens. I'll be safe." I try to assure him. He still looks worried. "Yeah, but I still would feel better if you take at least Harry with you." He says. I sigh, but agree. Harry follows me out, staying silent. One advantage of being twins, is knowing when the other wants to talk or just wants silence. We walk through the halls, while I become lost in thoughts

A few days ago, I had asked one of my husband's councilmembers what had been so important for Thranduil, to take all of his army to retrieve it. He didn't want to answer at first, but after threatening to dismiss him from the council, (not that I actually would follow through with that) he finally admitted that Thranduil had gone after the white gems of Lasgalen: a necklace that he had ordered to be made for his former wife, but had been snatched from him by the dwarf king Thror.

I sigh. The former queen. Not a day goes by that I don't hear or see reminders of her around me in the palace. Merlin's beard, my stepson is a living reminder of her. Sometimes I see my husband look sad and I know that he still misses her. We finally arrive at the gardens, which are at the back of the palace. Bushes, flowers and trees are dotted all around. A high wall surrounds the whole garden. It's small but safe. I take a seat on the bench that is hidden in a corner.

Harry sits down next to me. "Aurora. I'm starting to get worried now. Are you alright?" He asks. I sigh again. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm good enough for him." I mutter. Harry looks confused. "For who?" He asks. I look at him "Thranduil. How did he ever fall in love with me after his first wife. After all, she was an elf. I'm just a human. Yes, I received immortality, but I'm still a human. Look at me now. I'm still fat from my pregnancy. I'm sure elves don't have that problem. How can I ever compare to her or any elleth?" I finally shout out. I start to cry, with Harry awkwardly hugging me. ' _I bet elves don't cry this easily_ _too'_ I thought bitterly.

 _"_ You don't have to compare." We both snap our heads up at the unexpected voice, both of our eyes widening at the sight before us. We see a beautiful woman looking at us. She's wearing a white dress and a silver diadem on her head. She has very light blonde hair that grows until the small of her back and light blue eyes. In my opinion, she looks like a beautiful angel.

I immediately recognise her from paintings and portraits. The former queen. My husband's first wife "Queen Caladien." I say, bowing my head. Harry quickly follows my example, still staring at the elf in surprise and shock. She smiles at me." You must be Aurora. The woman who makes my husband and son so happy." She says in a soft tone, looking at me worthy warm eyes.

I look down, feeling a bit unsure. She chuckles and lift my head back up. "I know that you're afraid that Thranduil doesn't love you as much as he did me, but I assure you that he does. He loves you more than the entire world." She tells me. I sigh, before looking back up with a small smile. "I've seen his heart. It has become so much lighter since the day, he married you. You are his world now, don't ever forget that. " She tells me, before kissing my cheek. "Make him happy." She says, before vanishing.

I look at Harry, who just looks dumbfounded. "What's wrong, brother? You look like you've seen a ghost." I say, poking him a bit and laughing. He cracks up at that, the both of us laughing at the weirdness of the situation. A guard runs in and tells us that the soldiers have returned, with my husband leading them. I run towards the gates, as fast as a racing broomstick.

Thranduil has just enough time to spread his arms, before I slam into him. His armour is cold and hard, but I don't care. He's back with me. He's home. He clutches me just as tightly. "Oh, my love. I'm so glad to have you back in my arms again." He whispers in my hair. I clutch him even closer, before pulling back. I look over the soldiers and see with sadness that our numbers have halved at the very least. 

I look towards Thranduil and he sighs. "The battle has cost us many lives. They all fought valiantly." I nod and bow my head towards the remaining soldiers. They bow back, before my husband dismisses them. We walk to our chambers and I help Thranduil with his armour. I take in a sharp breath, seeing the wounds covering his skin. He grabs my hand and squeezes it, reassuring me that he's still there.

I smile, before I realised something. "Where's Legolas?" I ask. My husband sighs deeply. "He had decided to go on his own journey. I do not know where he is now." I nod solemnly. "Well, I hope he will visit a lot. Cel needs to know her brother. If he doesn't, I'll find him and take him back here myself" I mutter. Thranduil chuckles, squeezing my hand once more. 

Then, we hear a knock on the door. We look up and see dad walking in, Celebel in his arms. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Celebel her face lights up as she sees us. She raises her little arms and reaches out to her father. He takes her from dad, holding her close to his chest. I turn to dad. "Thanks for looking after her, dad." I tell him. He smiles. "You're very welcome pup. Are you alright now?  You seemed a bit stressed earlier."

Thranduil immediately looks up from hugging our daughter, his eyes concerned. Thank you dad. My husband really needed to worry about me after the battle that he just fought. "I'm fine dad. Someone talked some sense in me." Dad doesn't look convinced, but drops the subject for now. With a quick nod towards us and a "goodnight", he finally leaves. 

I sit down on the bed and feel Thranduil do the same, him still holding our now sleepy daughter. "What did Sirius mean with that?"  I don't answer for a while, before speaking. "I felt uncertain about your feelings towards me. I just didn't understand why you would want me above your own kind. I'm just human after all and my body is not the same since the pregnancy. I'm nothing important." I hear him sigh deeply, before an arm drapes over my shoulders, pulling me close.

"I thought I had destroyed such thoughts years ago, but it seems that they have returned. Aurora, it does not matter if you are human or not." He tells me. I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off. "No, my love. I do not care about where you are from. I love you for who you are and even if the Valar had not given you immortality, I still would have married you. I do not love you for what you once were or how you look. I love you for your loyalty, your kindness, your cunning and your wit. Now, banish those thoughts far away and do not ever let them enter your mind once again." He says in a soft voice. 

Tears stream over my face and Thranduil wipes them away with one hand.He carefully hands me our daughter, before standing up and walking towards a small box that he had carried ever since coming back from battle. "The dwarves were kind enough to let me choose some of their treasure as a reward for my aid in battle. While at first, I had wanted the white gems and also have taken them home, I found something much more fitting." He opens the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. A sapphire in the shape of a heart laid on a red cushion. It had a bronze chain. "It's beautiful." I whisper. Thranduil smiles, before motioning for me to turn around.

I do so carefully, mindful of the baby I'm holding, lifting my hair up with a tiny bit of magic. I feel the necklace going around my neck, Thranduil fastening the chain. I drop my hair back, turn around and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you. I can't believe that you remembered my house colours." Thranduil looks confused. "Those were your house colours?" He asks. I feel insulted for a second, before noticing a teasing glint in his eyes. I stick out my tongue. Not very mature I know, but with a baby in my arms, I couldn't do much else. He takes our daughter, who has started to wake up again, back and holds her against his chest.

"Who was it that talked some sense into you?" He asks. I'm silent for a minute, before telling him the truth. "Caladien." I say. He looks confused. "You talked to someone who is named after my former wife?" He asks. I shake my head. "Not exactly." He looks thoughtful and confused for a moment, before his eyes widen a bit, tears quickly filling them.

I smile at him. "She really was beautiful. She told me to make you happy." My husband nodded tearfully. "You do make me happy. So very happy. I love you so much, my wonderful Dawn." He says, putting our foreheads together and smiling at me. I smile again. After telling him that my name meant dawn in my world, he had started to call me that in private. it's so sweet. 

We stay like that for a while, before a something startles and surprises us in the best way possible. " _A-ada._ " a very small voice rang out. We both look at Celebel, who looks at us with a face of someone, who isn't sure if she did something right. " _Ada_ " she says once again. The tears that had been pooling in my husband's eyes, finally roll down his cheeks. "Yes, my darling.  _Ada_ is right. Well done." He kisses her all over her tiny face, making her squirm and squeal in delight.

I just smile at the two of them. My little family. I don't know what I would do without them. They really are my entire world. I gently grab the jewel sound my neck and smile. Thranduil looks at me and pulls me close. I put one arm around his back and put my other hand on our daughter's back. I close my eyes and the last thing that goes through my mind is wondering how the others are going to react, when they find out Cel can talk. I smile at the thought, before sleep overtakes my mind, both my husband and daughter quickly following after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I've had exams the last few weeks/ months and I've had very little time. With that said, here's the next chapter. This is also the first time that I write in present tense. I have to say that I like past tense better, so from now on, it will be past tense, just to be clear.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S for the necklace, just imagine the jewel from Titanic, but with a different chain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three parter and I hope that I will finish this quicker then all my other stories. Also I'll try to update at least one of them this week. Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
